Auld Lang Syne
by Ms. New York
Summary: Hawkeye is in a store when he sees someone familiar. My first songfic and H/M. Let me know what you think. One-shot


Auld Lang Syne

_A/N: The song is "Same Old Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelburg. I know that Hawkeye isn't a musician and I'm not sure if Margaret has blue eyes. Also, I know they didn't go to school together; I apologize for that and any other mistakes. I was listening to this, and thought of Hawk and Margaret. I still hope you enjoy it. My first H/M and songfic. Let me know what you think._

_**1963--ten years after the war**_

Hawkeye walked to the local market to pick up some last minute items for the holiday season. Bundled in his coat, he walked in grabbed himself a cart and started to shop. It was Christmas Eve, and the Pierce home was full. Snow was falling, the cold settled in, like it always did this time of year. The majority of Daniel Pierce's family (Hawkeye's father) was there and some of his late mother's family as well. They clashed together for the holiday season. He wanted to make sure that they were prepared and didn't have to go out. They were expecting a blizzard.

He walked around the store picking up everything. He saw someone familiar. Someone he hasn't seen in a long time.

_Met my old lover in the grocery store_

_The snow was falling Christmas Eve_

_I stole behind her in the frozen foods_

_And I touched her on the sleeve_

Hawkeye tapped her to get her attention. She looked at him. She still had the same platinum blond hair and the same features. She hadn't changed at all.

_She didn't recognize the face at first_

_But then her eyes flew opened wide_

_She went to hug me and she spilled her purse_

_And we laughed until we cried._

"Oh, God." she mumbled she recognized him now. "Hawkeye?"

"Margaret?" Hawkeye said in response.

Margaret hugged him, but her purse fell. The both of them laughed and started to talk. "It's been a long time," she said.

"Too long." Hawkeye helped her put everything back in order. They started to talk and she went to the register with Hawkeye right behind forgetting about his items.

_We took her groceries to the check out stand _

_The food was totaled up and bagged_

_We stood there lost in our embarrassment_

_As the conversation dragged._

The both of them walked out and went to Margaret's car. Hawkeye assisted in putting the groceries in the car. Hawkeye asked if they could get a drink together and talk about old times, she accepted. Both went into the car and were off.

_Went to get ourselves a drink or two_

_But couldn't find an open bar_

_We bought a six pack at the liquor store_

_And we drank it in her car._

Hawkeye bought some beer, since the stores were closed on Christmas and drank it in Margaret's car.

"So, how have you been?" Hawkeye asked as he opened his beer which mad the hissing noise.

_We drank a toast to innocence_

_We drank a toast to now_

_And tried to reach behind the emptiness_

_But neither one knew how._

"Pretty good," Margaret opened hers and sipped it. She wasn't a big fan of beer, but drank it just because it was Christmas. She didn't know what else to say or add on. She hasn't seen him in years, and yet he hasn't changed at all. He still had the blue eyes, the cocky smile, nothing changed about him. She couldn't do anything now; she was a married woman who treated her good. But there was something missing in their relationship. Something that Hawkeye gave her. There was the one thing that made her feel special which her husband didn't.

Hawkeye looked at her hand. Her left hand. He noticed the ring. He blew his chances. "So, you're married?"

_She said she married her an architect_

_Who kept her warm safe and dry_

_She would have liked to say she loved the man_

_But she didn't like to lie. _

"Yes, I'm married. He's an architect. He provides for me." Margaret said that without glee. Who was she trying to kid? She didn't love him, but Hawkeye can't know that. She didn't want to be ridiculed by him.

"May you have happy years together," Hawkeye replied. He felt little sadness, but he can't stop her. He still had feelings for her for ten years and will keep on having them. But her life was complete. Something in her voice told him that she wasn't at all satisfied.

_I said the years have been a friend to her_

_And that her eyes were still as blue_

_But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw_

_Doubt or gratitude. _

They continued to talk about random things. What each one was doing, family, holidays. They talked about people at the 4077th and shared the memories they had together good and bad. Each one never forgot the unit. Hawkeye and Margaret also talked about a reunion planned one day for all of them. One day. It was doubtful that it was going to happen since everyone wants away from the war and doesn't want and reprise the memories again.

"I've seen you in the papers, Hawkeye for the new medical techniques you are coming up with. You're becoming famous!" Margaret replied with anxiety in her voice. "Sounds great."

_She said she saw me in the record stores_

_And that I must be doing well_

_I said the audience was heavenly_

_But the traveling was hell. _

_We drank a toast to innocence_

_We drank a toast to now_

_And tried to reach beyond the emptiness_

_But neither one knew how. _

Hawkeye explained his techniques to Margaret. She heard the excitement in his voice. Margaret smiled and happy for him. She remembered being a nurse in surgery. But now, she was a clinic nurse with good pay. She could picture Hawkeye doing what he does. One day, she hoped that he would become the surgeon general.

Hawkeye had another beer and so did Margaret. They were laughing together just like old times. Hawkeye enjoyed every minute.

_We drank a toast to innocence_

_We drank a toast to time_

_Reliving in a eloquence_

_Another auld Lang syne..._

_The beer was empty and our tongues were tired_

_And running out of things to say_

_She gave me a kiss as I got out_

_And I watched her drive away. _

"It's getting late, and I should be going," Margaret said. She didn't want to leave but had no choice. Hawkeye got the message.

"Goodbye, Margaret. Come and visit sometime, we'll do the same thing. Merry Christmas," Hawkeye sounded dismayed in his voice. He loved her and didn't want to let her go again.

"Goodbye, Hawkeye," She gave him a kiss as he got out, and she just drove away. She started the car and drove off. Hawkeye was outside, trying to keep warm and watched her go away again. It was snowing.

_Just for a moment I was back at school_

_And felt that old familiar pain_

_And as I turned to make my way back home_

_The snow turned into rain. _


End file.
